Accelerated regeneration
A healing factor is a term used to describe he ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury, to recover from bodily injuries or disease at a superhuman rate. Rapid cell regeneration (also referred to as "rapid cellular regeneration", "spontaneous regeneration", "tissue regeneration", "epithelial cell regeneration", or simply "regeneration" or "healing") regenerates cells at an increased rate, resulting in physical injuries healing in a matter of seconds or minutes. NO, not Heeling Factor Also Called *Accelerated Healing/Regeneration *Cellular Regeneration *Enhanced Healing *Healing Factor *High Speed Regeneration *Regeneration *Spontaneous Regeneration *Superhuman Healing *Rapid Cell Regeneration *Superhuman Regeneration Capabilities The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. Many people have this power and would never really know, since they don't face serious injury more than the occasional paper cut or stubbed toe, and wouldn't think to compare to others about how long pain or damage should normally ''last. It is only until the totally random act of violence is visited upon them that they may discover: Chesterfield police say a man was shot in the face and neck by his own brother, Sunday evening. The brother who allegedly fired the gun was taken into custody, but later released. Investigators are looking into whether the situation was an act of self-defense. The violent shooting off the 7,400 block of Hickory Road happened just before 6 p.m.. It’s still unclear what sparked the argument between the brothers. Police say a 23-year-old man living in a mobile home, had a severe showdown with his older brother. The visiting brother came to check on his sibling, after alleged prior arguments and word that the younger brother shot off a gun inside the home. Police say the older brother claims his younger brother flashed a gun. The older brother then shot the younger brother in the face and neck. He told police it was in self-defense. The older brother called 911 and waited for emergency crews. His wounded brother rushed to the hospital. '''The man spit up a bullet that passed through his nose.' via – NBC12.com – Richmond, VA News. 'Regeneration' This ability does not move displaced parts of the body back into the correct location. After filming the videotape, Claire had to manually re-insert her displaced ribs before the flesh on her ribcage would heal, and Peter Petrelli had to manually rotate his broken limbs to the correct orientation before it would heal when he used his empathic mimicry to mimic Claire's ability. However, Adam Monroe was able to completely heal from a massive explosion at Whitebeard's camp. Though not able to heal immediately after experiencing the explosion, as evidenced by his charred body in the ruins of the tents. In a similar circumstance Claire survived radioactive explosion twice healing immediately from severe burns after in both instances in the actual timeline as well as in the exposed future. Claire has also shown to be unaffected by Electrocution healing damage with ease. Typically, Claire's blood does not return to its place in her body when an associated wound heals, although it can if the wound is small and her blood has not spread far from it (the only example being when her brother stapled her hand). She is consistently covered with blood following a serious injury. Claire is able to regrow body parts that have been removed. She experimented with this for the first time by cutting off her little toe with a pair of scissors, then watching it grow back with much surprise. Future Claire's arm is blown off by a grenade and she re-grows it. Claire certainly feels her injuries—she cried out from having a staple put into her hand and winced in pain at other times—but the pain does not incapacitate her in the way it would an ordinary person. She has stated that the pain she feels from injuries diminishes very rapidly Description There are numerous characters within the Marvel Universe that possess some form of accelerated healing ability. The source of these "healing factors" ranges from genetic mutation to artificial enhancement to magic. The exact limits of each character's healing powers is often a source of debate among fans since that many of their healing powers have fluctuated in efficiency, due to the practice of artistic license by multiple writers and artists. The members of the various groups and races listed above possess their "healing factors" as a result of mystical energies and influences that are common to their species. Many members of the various "gods", Eternals, and Elders, are able to heal themselves by purposely channeling the mystical energies of their bodies to heal themselves to exceptional degrees. However, some individual members of the groups and races mentioned possess near-true immortality, which means that they have completely stopped aging and they can't physically die except under specific circumstances. Some individual "gods" and Eternals can only truly die if a significant portion of their bodily molecules are scattered, thus preventing them from regenerating vital areas of their anatomy essential to survival. The incarnation of Death itself has banned the Elders of the Universe from entering its realm, which would indicate that the Elders possess true immortality and can't physically die and will regenerate no matter the magnitude of injury or injuries. Vampires, werewolves, and various other characters listed above cannot impose their "will" over their healing powers. Their "healing factors" are an automated response of their bodies. Also, a number of the characters listed above possess variable degrees of invulnerability in addition to enhanced healing abilities. In many cases, their levels of invulnerability are considerably higher than their healing rate. Hypercognitive Alphas have a perfect mind to body connection. They posses the ability to control one's brain and everything the brain controls. Due to this, they are able to heal from any injury, even including death. As seen when small wounds will regenerate new tissue. They also have an extreme expanded lifespan. Their ability can restore biotic organisms to optimal health. Traits *Smart *Somewhat apathetic to human matters *Clever *Resilient *Resourceful Analysis The human brain performs a series of functions; autonomic, or involuntary bodily functions, somatic, or voluntary bodily functions, and cognitive, concerning the use of the mind to solve problems. The brain, while able to use many of these abilities simultaneously, segregates the systems. So while you may be able to pump blood, read a book, and walk up stairs all at the same time, the appropriate parts of the nervous system work separately. In a hypercognitive alpha, the systems have perfect synchronicity and are under completely voluntary control. This control affords the alpha almost unlimited access to the full potential of their brain and body. An average brain has to allocate energy to systems inefficiently. If you were sprinting in a track race, your somatic system needs energy for the neurons to push your muscles to the limit, while the autonomic system regulates things like adrenaline and anaerobic metabolism. It is more difficult for any substantial energy to reach the cognitive system, so it would be harder for the sprinter to solve a calculus equation. But with the hypercognitive, all systems are given the energy they require and can work at peak efficiency simultaneously. The alpha could climb a mountain, read a book, and lower their heart rate all at the same time. A Hypercognitve Alpha would be extremely intelligent, wise, and clever. Without obstacles like exhaustion, distraction, and unreliable memory (common in most people), their cognition could continually grow and develop. They would be as intelligent as a Quanitative Alpha, however their mental focus is far more broad and wide-spread as a Quanitative's focus is more specific (technology & mathematics). Other mental abilities include intuitive aptitude, and adoptive muscle memory. Physical abilities include enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes, dexterity, durability, and powerful healing abilities. At first, these abilities require concentration to control properly. With practice, these abilities could become instinctive requiring little to know concentration. Hypercognitives wouldn't be the strongest, fastest, or smartest around, but their strength lies in the number of options available to them. They can heal from, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases. Some can revive if they have very recently died. Although the user still experiences pain and injuries, serious mortal wounds result in the user becoming unconscious until injuries are tended upon, but their body will never rot, age or truely grow old. As a result, the Alpha will stay young basically forever. Negative side effects would include that the peak functioning and extensive lifespan of the alpha give them an isolated perspective. Being smarter and better-functioning than everyone else gives the alpha a sense that no one can relate to them. In some cases, it's easy to see how the alpha could consider themselves above everyone else. The extended lifespans also prevents them from forming permanent bonds with other people, a vital key to avoiding sociopathy. Watching family and friends die while the alpha remains the same age mentally and physically can be unnerving. Applications *Heal wounds and injuries from fights such as bruises, stab wounds, burns, etc. *High level users can regenerate every damaged tissues and cells, even complex ones such as nerves and brain cells. *Can regrow severed limbs and/or organs. *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Immunity *Extended Longevity or Eternal Youth *Healing Blood *Limb Reattachment *Limited Self-Sustenance. *Omni-Immunity *Pain Suppression *Regenerative Durability *Indulge in smoking or drinking without worrying about long-term effects. *Fight in a berserk style to cause massive damage without worrying about injuries. Methods *Autotomy: repair oneself by replacing your wounded cells. *Atomic Manipulation: repair oneself at a atomic level *Biological Manipulation: repair/regenerate one's own damaged cells. *Consumption Healing: eating anything to regenerate any damaged parts or cells. *Event Negation: negating injuries to "regenerate" wounds. *Haemopotent Regeneration: regenerate oneself using blood *Infinite Supply: provide oneself with an infinite energy supply to constantly repair damage. *Molecular Manipulation: repair oneself at a molecular level. *Nanite Manipulation: utilize nano-machines to repair bodily damage. *Organic Regeneration: repair oneself by absorbing living or non-living organic material. *Subatomic Manipulation: repair oneself at a subatomic level *Telekinesis: induce biological/molecular manipulation via psychic powers. *Temporal Healing: return one's own body to a state before it suffers any damage. *Wound Transferal: transfer sustained damage to another, while healing oneself. Variations 'Ample Regeneration' *'Ample Regeneration', also called Surplus Regeneration or the Hydra Effect is a version of Rapid Regeneration in which the user grows back extra of whatever body parts are lost or lethally injured. One with this ability may lose an arm, and grow back two, or the like. This ability can be used to increase the strength of the user, or for more ambidextrous function. One with this ability can even lose a head, and they will grow back two, or the like, because this ability is often accompanied by disassociated identity. **The user’s body will only grow back two limbs or organs at a time; and the body can subliminally intuit when not to grow back extra parts (so the user doesn’t end up with eight heads or the like, which will actually impair function instead of helping it). 'Anatomical Recall' *'Anatomical Recall' is the ability to psychically "re-collect" one's body parts after said parts have been dismembered or removed from the body. This ability can be used even after a powerful dismemberment such as a nuclear explosion, as long as the pieces of the body are capable of responding to the mind's psychic signal (and not confined or restrained). This ability makes being dismembered and vaporization impossible, as the body will simply pull itself back together. This power (most common with those capable of detonation) is often accompanied by Anatomical Automatism and/or Rapid Regeneration. 'Healing Trance' *Healing Trance is the ability to psychically undergo a trance, allowing the user’s body to heal without danger. One with this ability may generate an aura of healing energy, a psychic aura which accelerates the healing process, or a defensive aura to prevent further damage. In the first case, the life energy required may be absorbed from outside areas. In the second case, the energy comes from the mind. In the third case, the aura levitates the user and matches any outside force so as to be impenetrable by potentially-harmful outside forces. It is often either one of these or a combination of these situations. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Nerve_Regeneration Nerve Regeneration] *'Nerve Regeneration', also called Neural Regeneration or Nervous System Regeneration is the ability to regenerate one’s nerves (which usually are incapable of regeneration) and to return them back to their original state after harm. One with this ability could be stabbed with a knife, and they would only feel it for about a second before the nerves in the wound recovered from the sensation of pain. The user could also use this ability to resist being stunned, going unconscious, going into shock from intense pain or permanently losing sensation in any part of the body. **This ability may even grant the user immunity to paralysis, stroke, mental disability or the like, if the entire nervous system can regenerate. **Note: This ability implies that only the nervous system can regenerate; if this ability accompanies normal Rapid Regeneration, then it is counted with that ability as one. 'Rapid Recovery' *'Rapid Recovery' or Accelerated Recovery is a variation of Rapid Regeneration in which the user can recover from harmful effects much faster than normal. One with this ability can recover from a high or a hangover in a fraction of the time it would take normal humans. This ability does not regenerate any damaged tissue or cleanse the agent from the body any quicker than normal; but it helps the user to recover from stunning blows, unconsciousness and minor sicknesses (even fatigue, and the like) much faster than normal. **If this ability accompanies normal Rapid Regeneration, then it is considered a part of that ability, not a separate superhuman ability. 'Rapid Regrow' *'Rapid Regrow', also called Malleable Regeneration or Regrowth is the ability to regenerate at a rate faster than normal, like normal Rapid Regeneration. However, whenever the user’s body regenerates, he can regenerate to the point of re-growing lost limbs and body parts, instead of the damage just healing. The user of this ability can lose hands, fingers, even perhaps eyes or other organs, and they will simply regrow, leaving the others dead or useless (or perhaps just ready for harvesting in transplantation). The user could only die by aggravated damage. **If this ability accompanies normal Rapid Regeneration, then it is considered a part of that ability, not a separate superhuman ability. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Reforming Reforming] *'Reforming', also known as Reconstitution, is the power to pull oneself back together after being blown up. 'Totipotency' *'Totipotency' is the superhuman ability to regenerate one’s entire body back from just one part of one’s body (even as small as a cell). This ability implies that if the user was reduced to ashes/dust (by means like vaporization or disintegration) then the user’s psyche would only need to attune himself to one of his cells, and that cell could almost instantaneously regenerate a brand new, perfectly unharmed, healthy body for the user. The psyche would move into that body (which looks like the old body, and so it’s almost as though the user were never harmed). **If the user is de-aged or shrunk, then his body can also use this ability to return to normal size. Not to mention, if a piece of the user is removed, he can use this ability to regenerate the lost body part into an entire replicate of himself (along with probably regenerating himself, as this ability is often accompanied by normal Rapid Regeneration). Levels of Regeneration 'Unstable Level' *Healing may be unreliable, as it could either fail anytime or have a limit on how many times it can be used. *May come at a cost, such as accelerating cellular division and aging to close up the wound. *May require a certain condition to activate regeneration, such as the consumption of blood. *Regeneration may be limited to a certain part of the body, instead of the whole. 'Basic Level' *Minor wounds such as cuts, bruises and light burns heal faster than normal. *More major wounds takes more time to heal. *Recovering from minor to moderate blood loss. *Lost limbs may be able to return by reattaching it if not too much time have passed. *Critical wounds such as lost of limbs, damaged nerves, and internal organs cannot be regenerated, as wounds would simply close up faster and lost organs remain lost. *Cells that are fatally damaged, such as by burning, cannot be regenerated, resulting in permanent scarring. 'Expert Level' *External wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, may heal at a much more accelerated rate, disregarding of severity. *Cellular division slows down, greatly extending the user's lifespan. *Lost limbs may be regenerated quickly. *Regenerate from loss of blood. *Minor damaged internal organs may heal, but more severity may be beyond repair. *Nerves may remain damaged. 'Advanced Level' *Minor to major wounds heal instantaneously, to the point of as though they never happened. *Lost limbs and internal organs may be completely regenerated. *Damaged nerves and (to a certain extent) brain cells can recover. *Cellular division would be halted, eternal youth. *Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerate, preventing scars. *User can regenerate as long as the head/brain is damaged to no more than a certain level. *User has high resistance to toxins, diseases and alcohol. *Destruction of the head is one of the few sure methods to ensure the user's death. 'Master Level' *User may regenerate completely as long as one cell or even molecule remains intact. *Cellular regeneration and rejuvenation would be so powerful, the user would be close to true immortality. *Brain cells and nerves can be completely repaired, to the point of keeping the mind intact. *Decapitation would be pointless as user can regenerate a head, or the head can regenerate a whole new body. *User is practically immune to drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances. *User will forever be in their optimal health and physical prime. *The only way to inflict long term exhaustion and injury on the user is to use attacks faster than the speed of regeneration at a repeated rate. 'God Level' *User can regenerate from a subatomic level, or even from absolutely nothing, to the point of absolute immortality. *Impossible to exhaust or permanently injure, regardless of attack speed. *Removal of soul or temporal erasure are the only methods of killing the user. Associations *Ash Resurrection *Biological Manipulation *Body Manipulation *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Immunity *Health Manipulation *Omni-Immunity *Resurrection *Self-Sustenance *Shapeshifting Limitations *Instantly lethal attacks are likely un-recoverable. **Complete Disintegration or Incineration may kill the user permanently. **Decapitation and distancing of the head away from the body may kill the user, as it prevents the brain from sending signals to the body to regenerate, with the exception of those with Cephalophore or those who can regenerate a whole body via the head. **Destroy the head and brain for the same reason. *Wounds of extreme depth or those carrying deep emotions may not completely heal, resulting in scars. *Brain cells can be repaired, but if the cerebral cortex (where information, memories, awareness and consciousness are processed) is damaged, unless the user is at least master-level, complex issues may arise: **Since the information transmittance ceases, it stops telling the body to regenerate, killing the user. **Even if it does repair, damaged memories may not regenerate, causing the user to have nothing more than primal instincts at best. **As long as the cerebral cortex remains unharmed, the user is practically immortal, being able to regenerate pretty much from that one portion alone. *If the weapon used stays on the wound, regeneration may be slowed or stopped. *Pain Suppression may not be included. *Some forms of regeneration simply forces cell division to occur faster, rather than repairing/reviving damaged cells, and thus this actually speeds up aging shortening lifespan. *May still be vulnerable to disease. *Depending on injuries, regenerating abilities may change. *May not be able to regenerate internal organs. *Removal of ability may cause the user to age rapidly by the amount that the regeneration had held off all the time. Aspects As every power this one has several aspects which may or may not apply to every character that possesses healing factor. Those include: *'Disease Immunity:' This provides him/her with highly efficient immune system, which renders them immune against all known diseases and infections. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' This affords the character with virtual immunity to poisons and drugs. *'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Their's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes such as extreme heat or cold. *'Telepathic Resistance:' Enables characters to block telepathic attacks. *'Slowed Aging:' Provides them with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Characters may be over 100 years old, but retain the appearance and physical condition as if they were in there physical prime of their lives. Osteo-Regenerators are able to heal and regenerate their bones. The human skeleton is an incredibly resilient system. Bone is living tissue, growing and replacing itself over the course of our lives, taking in minerals and nutrients. It can withstand over seven tons of pressure per square inch, and with most breaks, once properly set, bones are guaranteed to heal completely. When a bone breaks, the body does three things: *A hematoma prevents excessive bleeding and stabilizes the area *The hematoma turns into a callus, introducing fibrocartilage that links the broken bones *The callus turns into a bone callus, introducing osteoblasts to regrow the bone This process normally takes anywhere from two to twelve weeks, depending on the bone and the severity of the injury. An Osteo-Regenerator can perform these three steps in a matter of minutes, restoring the bone to its baseline form with little effort. To do so, Osteo-Regenerators process calcium, a mineral vital to the basic structure of bone, at an incredible rate. They must consume large amounts of calcium, either by drinking milk or taking supplements. Because of this rapid intake, an osteo-regenerator's bones are much denser than a normal human (probably bypassing programmed calcium ejection). To facilitate this rapid bone growth, the alpha's muscular system is also enhanced. Muscle strength allows him/her to force bones back into the correct position, immediately after the most severe trauma. They also have a high tolerance to pain, demonstrating the ability to function despite injuries that would incapacitate a normal human or drive them into shock. Seriously, like what the fuck how does this even fucking work? I don't get it. Where does the healing come from? There's not enough food to be consumed fast enough to do this and don't fucking tell me the matter comes from the god damned air. Just don't! I'll tell you what, most people with this power are Complete Bullshit. Category:Powers Category:Terrible Godawful Bullshit